


The Love Starship

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: IN SPACE, M/M, but this does not really matter in the slightest, every character they interact with on the boat is a character from the love boat, fake dating au, on a cruise ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: 18k of awkward cruise shenanigans!!!Jim and Spock go undercover on a romantic cruise as a recently married couple. While searching for the reason behind strange behavior on the ship, they must keep up the act. But just how much of it is an act?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 84
Kudos: 447
Collections: T’hy’la Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty folks! Time for my well awaited t’hy’la bang!  
> Here’s the art for the fic (that I am obsessed with!)  
> https://galacticturnip-art.tumblr.com/post/622020681438248960/thyla-bang-2020#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally time for my T’hy’la Bang!! I worked really hard on this, and I’m pretty proud of it. Not to mention the absolutely incredible art work done by @galacticturnip-art on tumblr. But yeah, go check out the other works in the bang, enjoy this one and let me know what you think!

“Captain, there is just one thing I do not understand,” Spock said.

”What is it, Spock?” Jim asked with a sigh, turning from the screen where their latest briefing had finished.

”Why must we pretend to be a couple?” Spock raised a brow.

”It’s a couple’s luxury cruise, Mister Spock.” Jim explained, not sure if he was excited for the upcoming change of pace or dreading the espionage. “If you don’t walk onto this ship as a couple you leave as one, and we can’t risk getting distracted from the task at hand.”

”You mean to say the crew will… set you up?” Spock’s voice was a bit incredulous.

Jim nodded. ”It’s supposed to be a romantic getaway. They’re not above setting up dates.”

”Perhaps their matchmaking is simply… effective,” Spock suggested, clearly not thrilled at the prospect of their espionage assignment.

Jim shook his head. “You heard what the admiral said. The reports coming off of that ship are truly bizarre. Hazy memories, vastly reduced negative emotion that surges back upon leaving the ship, hallucinations. Not to mention the fact that they’ve refused to allow their vessel to be investigated or scanned. Starfleet wants answers. And for some godforsaken reason, we’re the ones they want them from.” Jim walked towards Spock, leaning against the table.

Spock let out an almost imperceptible sigh, and if Jim didn’t know any better, he may have suggested the Vulcan was nervous about his assignment.

”Spock, if you don’t feel comfortable pretending…” Jim trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can grab one of your science officers or someone else that can work the equipment.”

”That will not be necessary.” Spock said quickly. “I will do my duty.”

”I know Vulcans don’t lie.” Jim said softly. “Are you sure you’ll be okay.”

”I am only… half-Vulcan, Captain.” Spock reminded, the corner of his lips turning upwards in a small smirk.

”So… can a half-Vulcan tell half lies?” Jim responded with a smirk of his own.

”I believe there are things I may say to… sell the illusion.” Spock moved to stand.

”I’ll do what I can to assist.” Jim chuckled softly. “We beam down to the star port tomorrow at one. Pack your civilian clothing, your tricorder, and a bathing suit if you have one.” He offered with a smile. Spock looked unamused, eyebrows raised to meet his bangs. “Right.” Jim nodded. “I’ll bring an extra swimsuit for you.”

A Vulcan would deny that they felt anything akin to offense, but for a brief moment Spock looked completely scandalized. Jim couldn’t help but feel a bit smug seeing the expression. No one else got that level of emotion out of Spock. He loved seeing the expressions he could pull out of Spock. Most commonly exasperation or something similar, but there were moments of wry humor and amusement. Jim’s favorite was the smiles, rare as they were wonderful. He knew this mission wasn’t a vacation, but he’d be spending plenty of alone time with Spock. Maybe he could provoke a new expression. The idea brought a smile to his face.

* * *

“You ready, Mister Spock?” Jim asked through his communicator, standing in the transporter room.

”You look fucking stupid,” McCoy said, looking at Jim with an amused expression.

”This is what people wear on vacations!” Jim exclaimed, not offended by McCoy’s statement. He was wearing a garish green Hawaiian shirt with golden yellow flowers decorating it. He also wore a pair of tan shorts that were about as short as the uniform skirts and a little on the tight side. After all, he hadn’t worn them in ages.

”When was the last time you went on vacation?” Bones teased idly as Spock entered the room.

”Apologies, Captain, I had misplaced—” Spock stopped, taking stock of Jim’s appearance. His eyes flickered over Jim, lingering for a moment at the way the shorts hugged his body.

”No worries, Mister Spock.” Jim offered a grin. “I trust you found everything you need?”

”Indeed.” Spock nodded, swallowing.

”You two look like you’re going to completely different places.” Bones shook his head. “Spock, what the hell are you wearing?”

”I do not own much… civilian clothing.” Spock responded slowly. “And I was unsure what would be considered…” He glanced over to Jim again. “Appropriate.” Spock was dressed much more conservatively in black pants and a long sleeved black t-shirt.

“We’ll find something a bit more appropriate at the port.” Jim said with a nod. “I also packed a few extra things. I know this isn’t exactly your thing, Mister Spock.”

”I appreciate the offer, Captain.” Spock said after a moment of hesitation.

“Of course.” Jim nodded. “Now, are we ready?” He asked, stepping onto the transporter, suitcase in hand.

”Indeed.” Spock nodded, following suit.

“Happy honeymoon, you two.” Bones offered a wave, before he turned to leave, shaking his head.

* * *

”Alright, Spock, remember,” Jim began in a hushed tone as he handed Spock an equally garish Hawaiian shirt to throw on over his current apparel. “We’re newlyweds on our honeymoon. You’re a biologist on Star Base six and I’m a freight runner.”

”I recall, Captain. I do have an eidetic memory.” Spock responded, pulling the shirt on and beginning to do the buttons.

”Can’t call me Captain, though.” Jim cracked a smile. “You have to call me Jim.”

”A freight ship would still have a captain.” Spock said idly.

”Yes, but you’re my husband, not my crewman.” Jim said. “Right?”

”Right.” Spock nodded, letting out a breath as he finished doing the buttons.

They heard the call that their ship, the Pieces Princess, was due to arrive in any minute, so they headed to the boarding area with all the other guests. The crowd squeezed together as the ship came in sight. Jim instinctively reached out and grabbed Spock’s hand to make sure they stayed together. He realized his mistake. “Sorry, Spock.” He said quickly, moving his hand to grip Spock’s covered wrist.

”Do not apologize, Jim.” Spock responded. “After all, this is our honeymoon.” Jim’s heart skipped a beat, though he couldn’t explain it. The gangplank came down and the crowd surged towards the ship. Spock picked up his bags, Jim trailing slightly behind him, still holding onto his wrist.

Jim and Spock walked together to the front desk to check in. “Hello, room for James Kirok.”

”Yes, sir, let me check-“ The man at the front desk said with a hum, turning to type something in. “Ah yes.” He grabbed a key from a container behind him. He turned back, offering the key. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Spock. “Gee wilikers!” He exclaimed. “Are you a Vulcan?“

”Yes.” Spock responded with a raised brow. “Is this…significant?”

”Ah…well a bit, sir.” The man shrugged. “See we don’t get many Vulcans here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one before!” He said in a cheerful manner.

”Fascinating.” Spock responded, clearly unamused.

”Well, I guess most Vulcans don’t have…illogical human spouses to drag them along on such occasions.” Jim slipped his arm around Spock’s, pulling the man to his side with a smile.

”You two are together?” The man asked, eyes going impossibly wider. “Oh wow!”

”Yes.” Jim frowned, already finding the man a bit irritating. “Now, may we have our room key?” He held out his hand. “I would like to…settle in.” He offered the man a wink, hoping that would get the man to leave them alone.

”Right, sir. Sorry, sir.” The man said quickly, handing him the key. “You’re in promenade 125, upstairs and to your right. If you need anything, my name’s Burl, but everybody calls me Gofer.”

”We’ll be sure to call.” Jim said, picking up his bags and dragging Spock towards the stairs.

”Gee. We just left, but that guy’s already so impatient to dock.” Gofer said to a coworker standing beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door closed, Spock had opened his bag and pulled out his tricorder. He began scanning the room.

Jim watched him. “It’d be nice if we found the issue right here. Then we could get this over with instead of-“

”An all expenses paid three day long cruise?” Spock raised a brow. “A strange reaction to much needed shore leave.” He commented, raising his tricorder to the wall, searching for any unusual readings.

”Sounds like you wanna be here.” Jim cracked a small smile, moving to sit on their bed. He leaned back slightly, watching Spock work. He briefly thought about the fact that since they were playing a couple they were expected to share a bed. It wouldn’t be the first time they had shared close quarters like this, but it was something he never got used to. That too warm, too still body laying next to his. That heartbeat pressed against his side. There was something so comforting about it, but nerve wracking all the same.

“Captain?” Spock said, and Jim realized Spock had been talking while he thought about sharing a bed.

”Yes, Mister Spock?” Jim asked.

”There are no anomalies in this room that I can read.” Spock answered, a half smirk on his face. “Should I check the restroom?” He asked with a raised brow.

Jim silently relished that smile on Spock’s face. “By all means, Mister Spock.” He gestured towards the restroom. He leaned back against the headboard, wondering if it would be safe to partake in any activities on board. He wondered if it would be suspicious if they spent all their time wandering the ships corridors. They would have to be careful. There were certain events that if not specifically required were considered extremely strange to sit out of. Apparently there was a large dinner every guest was expected to attend every night, with dancing afterwards for willing participates. He tried to imagine Spock dancing with him, but the image was too strange. The two of them pressed so tightly against one another. Spock wouldn’t allow so much unnecessary contact.

“The restroom is also clear of any anomalies.” Spock noted, exiting the room, eyes still locked on the tricorder.

”Well that knocks out a few possibilities.” Jim nodded. “We know it’s not the water or anything being pumped through the vents.”

”Indeed.” Spock agreed. “Though I believe I will check periodically to insure there is nothing being pumped through the vents.” He added.

”Vigilance is important in something like this.” Jim nodded. “We’ll check the food at dinner tonight and we’ll make a plan of where to look from there.”

”I believe in addition to our investigations, it is important that we engage in various ‘leisurely activities’ in order to not catch the suspicions of the crew.”

”That Gofer man did seem…nosy to say the least.” Jim let out a sigh. “If even half the crew is as interested in our lives as him we may need to throw them off our trail.” A small smile came onto his face. “Although I guess we have some…insurance in our playing honeymooners.”

“I suppose so.” Spock commented. “I believe I should also remind you as it is supposed to be our honeymoon…your normal…romantic proclivities…” Spock searched for the way to say it.

”Spock, I would never cheat on you during our honeymoon.” Jim said, fake offense coloring his voice. “And besides, I will remind you that I am normally the one being wooed.” He lifted his chin defensively.

”Indeed.” Spock said with a slight roll of his eyes. “Though I referred more to your tendency to use your sexuality to escape situations, it is good to know you will not reveal our cover.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I won’t if you won’t.”

”I do not flirt.” Spock said, raising an eyebrow, a hint of indignation on his face.

Jim let out a bark of laughter, the sound filling the room as he watched Spock move to unpack the bag he brought. Jim tilted his head slightly as the Vulcan placed each item carefully in a drawer. “So you’re the sort of person that actually unpacks during a vacation.” Jim noted idly.

“Indeed.” Spock responded. “It is only logical for one to do so.”

”Now I disagree, Mister Spock.” Jim said. “Living out of your suitcase means you save time, because you don’t have to repack it.”

”But you may waste time in searching for the items you need, as well as piling clean clothes with dirty items.” Spock retorted.

”I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree.” Jim grinned at his friend.

* * *

Jim looked at his appearance in the mirror. He adjusted his bow tie, before fidgeting with his suit jacket. The tuxedo felt almost foreign on his body. It had been such a long time since he had gone to a formal event and not worn his formal uniform. He tried to think of the last time he wore a suit like this to something. The high school prom his parents forced him to go to. Though he untied his bow tie and got out of there as soon as he could. He wore a normal tuxedo for Sam’s wedding. Even though he had been Starfleet at that point, Sam had asked him to wear the tuxedo that the groomsmen were wearing, which Jim readily obliged. Even that was about ten years ago now. Jim let out a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair and staring his reflection in the eyes. So much had changed since he was last dressed like this…

“Jim, are you almost ready to depart?”

Jim jumped slightly. He hadn’t heard Spock come in from the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder at Spock then did a double take, turning to fully take in Spock’s outfit. Spock was the image of elegance. He wore normal black dress pants that fit him well. But what drew Jim’s eye was his shirt. It was a black, Vulcan tunic, it seemed to be made from some fabric similar to velvet yet lighter, so it seemed to flow with his every movement. Long black sleeves enveloped his arms, with excess fabric that hung and swayed with the limbs. However, the most eye-catching thing was the embroidery. Vulcan script embroidered in gold thread from the center of his collar down to his naval.

Jim swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. “Yes, I’m ready when you are, Spock.” He said awkwardly.

”I am ready.” Spock said, moving his hands so both were in the excess fabric of the other sleeve. He moved beside Jim, who took in a last deep breath before opening the door and stepping out with Spock trailing after him.

The dining hall was large and opulent. Chandeliers were hung sporadically through the room, and larger and small tables filled every corner. Jim and Spock walked up to a hostess to find which table they were supposed to be sitting at. She pointed them to a table for two in the corner of the room, something they were both grateful for. As they sat down, Spock pulled a small scanner out of his sleeve, beginning to activate it.

“Be careful, Spock.” Jim murmured to his friend, moving his seat close to Spock and putting on a flirtatious demeanor. “You never know who may be watching.”

”Indeed.” Spock responded in an equally soft voice, eyes searching the crowd before he turned back to his scanner.

An older humanoid man with a prominent bald spot and a white tuxedo stepped to the front of the room to smatterings of applause. He raised his hand with a smile to stop the noise. “Hello, I am Captain Stubbing, and welcome to my ship.” He grinned as a wave of polite applause went through the room. “Over the next three days, we hope to provide a number of enjoyable activities and opportunities to meet and mingle with other passengers. I try to make acquaintance with all the passengers aboard my ship, so throughout the evening I’ll be coming around to meet those of you I haven’t had the chance to meet yet.” He smiled. “Until then, enjoy your meals, enjoy your cruise, and remember to join us for dancing after dinner in the ballroom across the hall.” He nodded, giving one last wave before he went over to a table and sat down.

”Bit full of himself and his ship, huh?” Jim commented, leaning close to murmur conspiratorially.

“You are also quite proud of yourself and your ship.” Spock responded idly, shaking his head slightly and putting the scanner away.

”Well we have something more to be proud of.” Jim responded defensively.

”Of course, Captain.”

”Jim.” He corrected him quickly, eyes flickering up to meet Spock’s. He hadn’t realized how close they had gotten, till he looked up to meet Spock’s eyes. Like black holes, dark and mysterious. A man could get sucked into eyes like that.

”Jim.” Spock repeated, nodding his head slightly. From this distance, Jim could see the hairs that became dislodged with the nod. He could see Spock’s long eyelashes move as he blinked.

”Hello.” A waiter interrupted. Jim quickly moved a little further from Spock, feeling his heart pound in his chest from the shock. “Can I take your orders for drinks, or do you need a minute?”

“Um…” Jim swallowed, looking down at his untouched menu.

”I will have a water, and he will have a Saurian brandy.” Spock said with a nod, closing the menu he had open in front of him. Jim didn’t know when he opened it or started looking at it, but the waiter nodded and left the table.

”I could’ve gotten a water too.” Jim mumbled.

”I know you enjoy a Saurian brandy, you will not become intoxicated after one or two, and it gives us the opportunity to see if there is something in the alcohol.” Spock responded.

”And so…it’s logical.” Jim cracked a smile, shaking his head slightly. “If I didn’t know any better, I might say you’re trying to get me drunk.” Spock responded only with a raised brow, sending Jim into a fit of laughter.

Both their drinks and their meals were free of any anomalies that the scanner could pick up, so they began to eat, both quietly contemplating what the cause of all this could be. Jim started to wonder if the claims they had received were exaggerating and this was just a normal cruise ship. There was still so much they could look through, but none of the most logical ways were being used. Not in the water, not in the vents, not in the food or drinks. Where was the anomaly?

”Hello!” A cheerful voice brought him out of his reverie. Jim looked up from his meal to see Captain Stubbing standing in front of their table, grin on his face, hands behind his back.

Jim jumped to his feet, reaching out to shake the captain’s hand. “Hello Captain Stubbing.” Jim swallowed. “I’m James Kirok, and this is my husband, Spock.”

Spock slowly and gracefully rose to his feet, holding his hand up and performing the Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper.” He said with a bow of his head.

”A Vulcan, indeed!” The Captain exclaimed. “Pardon if my crew has been a bit excited about you joining us, we’ve never had a Vulcan before.”

”My people are not often the vacationing type.” Spock responded with a raised brow as he lowered himself back into his seat.

”I am aware. Many of us are curious as to why you are joining us.” Stubbing said, matching Spock’s raised brow.

”His…illogical human bondmate requested a honeymoon.” Jim said, sitting back down and quickly leaning into Spock’s side.

”It is a human tradition that I am happy to oblige.” Spock said with a nod, turning a soft gaze onto Jim. It filled Jim’s chest with warmth, he was sure showed on his face.

”What a precious couple!” Stubbing exclaimed with a cheesy grin. “I do hope you won’t spend all your time in your rooms.” He winked. “I’ll have to invite you to the Captain’s table one evening!” He said with a resolute nod. “Yes, that will be marvelous.” He nodded once again. “I must be off to introduce myself to others, but you two enjoy your meals.”

Jim and Spock both nodded, wishing the Captain a goodnight as he walked towards the next table. Jim disentangled himself from Spock, scooting back towards his meal. “What do you think of him, Spock?” Jim asked with a quirked brow.

”He seemed…cheerful.” Spock answered slightly, returning his attention to his own meal. “My…Vulcan appearance…has made more of a fuss than we had expected.” He said thoughtfully.

Jim shrugged. “We did a good job of explaining it. You’re doing it for me, your lovely, illogical, human bondmate.” Jim winked at him. “Besides, as I said before, I didn’t want anyone else with me as long as you were willing and able.”

”Yes, but perhaps we should have…disguised myself.” Spock said.

”You’d have to hide for, at most, four days.” Jim pointed out. “That’s unnecessary, Spock.”

”If you believe so.” Spock conceded.

”I prefer you as you are. Pointed ears and all.” Jim offered a grin to his friend. Spock averted his gaze, looking down at his meal. He didn’t quite have a response for that.


	3. Chapter 3

”Hubba hubba! Who’s that hunk?” Julie, the cruise director, said, eyes landing on Jim across the dining hall.

”That is a Mister James Kirok, eating dinner with his husband.” Gofer said, emphasizing the words explaining he was taken.

”The Vulcan?” She asked, brows raising towards her hair. “What’s a good looking man like that doing with a no fun Vulcan?” She asked with a pout.

”I dunno about that, Julie.” Golfer said. “They seemed very insistent on getting to their cabin to start the fun as soon as possible.” He winked.

”Huh.” Julie tilted her head. “Didn’t know Vulcans did stuff like that.”

”Don’t know why they wouldn’t.” Gofer shrugged. “Got as much right to a good time as the rest of us.”

”Maybe I’ll introduce myself later anyways…” Julie said, biting her lip.

”Julie…” Gofer admonished lightly.

“Just to be a good host!” Julie excused herself with a mischievous smile.

* * *

”Alright, Spock, you ready to go back?” Jim asked, stretching slightly.

”Go back?” Julie asked, coming up to greet the table. “Aren’t you going to join us for dancing in the room across the hall?”

Jim swallowed, glancing over to Spock. “Vulcans do not dance.” Spock answered easily.

”Well, what about you, big fella?” Julie asked Jim with a smile on her face. “Do you dance?”

”Not without my husband.” Jim said, emphasizing the word ‘husband.’

”The dancing is one of the most fun things we have to offer in my opinion.” Julie said, trying one last time.

”I think we can have just as much fun in our room.” Jim said. “Thank you, though. We may…check it out another day.” Jim glanced over at Spock who nodded his head ever so slightly.

Jim took Spock’s arm, leading him out of the room quickly. Julie let out a huff, putting her hands on her hips. “Why are the hot ones always taken?”

* * *

“The crew on this ship…” Jim shook his head, undoing his bow tie.

”Their behavior is a bit…peculiar.” Spock agreed, sitting on the bed and typing something onto a padd.O

”Honestly at this point I wouldn’t be too surprised if the thing about this ship was the crews fervent meddling.” Jim let out a chuckle.

”That would not explain the hallucinations.” Spock responded idly.

”I know.” Jim let out a breath as he started to undo the buttons to his shirt. “Maybe their behavior is a side effect of…whatever this thing is.”

Spock’s eyes flickered up to Jim. He watched more of Jim’s back became visible, as the man removed his shirt. He felt his heart rate increase a small degree, though he tried to dismiss it and its implications. Spock turned his gaze back to the padd as Jim turned, throwing his shirt back in his suitcase. “The woman…” Spock trailed off thoughtfully.

”The cruise director?” Jim asked, glancing over his shoulders as he slid his pants from his hips. “What was her name? Justine?”

”Julie.” Spock responded quickly. Jim hid the small smile that came onto his face. Spock paused for a moment, almost seeming to be collecting his thoughts. “She was attracted to you.” He said after a moment. He said it so matter-of-factly.

”You picked up on that, did you?” Jim chuckled, grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his bag.

“She was not attempting to mask it.” Spock said.

”Pretty brazen of her to flirt like that when my husband was right there.” Jim said with a laugh.

“Indeed.” Spock responded idly. “And…lucky for her that this is a ruse. Most Vulcans are very protective over their mates.”

”Vulcans engage in such a petty thing as jealousy?” Jim asked, smile on his face.

”A holdover from our more…primitive times.” Spock explained.

”Lucky for her indeed, then.” Jim said. “Though I’ll be honest, a jealous Vulcan sounds like an interesting sight.”

“It is not one many see.” Spock said, not looking up from his padd as Jim moved to sit beside him on the bed.

“Alright Spock.” Jim let out a sigh as he moved into a comfortable position. “Show me the plan for tomorrow.”

* * *

Jim had his back to Spock, though the bed was so small, his back was almost pressed against Spock’s side. He could only pray that Spock wasn’t able to feel the accelerated rate of his heartbeat. He shifted slightly under the thin blanket. He was cold. He knew in theory he could change the temperature to whatever they wanted, but it was always a hassle he had never found the need to correct. Not to mention the fact that he preferred sleeping in a cold room under a warm blanket, preferably with a warm body by his side.

There was a warm body by his side. Spock was almost impossibly warm, which made the rest of the room even colder. Some part of Jim wanted to roll into a ball and bury himself in Spock’s chest. He briefly wondered what Spock’s response would be. He cracked a smile as he thought about the dumbstruck, shocked expression Spock would wear. The slight discomfort that revealed this was something he wasn’t used to, but was sorely needed.

Jim wanted to roll over and look at Spock. He wanted to say goodnight again or say something. But instead he focused on his breathing and tried to go to sleep. He shooed away unproductive thoughts, knowing there was nothing he could do till the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

”How did you sleep last night, Spock?” Jim asked looking over the man’s shoulder to make sure they weren’t being watched. Spock scanned along the buffet table as they went, Jim following along and covering his actions to the best of his ability, even though they had backup excuses in case they were caught.

“I slept adequately.” Spock responded with a nod as he finally tucked away the scanner.

”That’s good.” Jim nodded, letting out an almost imperceptible sigh.

”Did you sleep well?” Spock asked, reaching for a slightly disappointing looking fruit cup.

Jim shrugged, topping off his full plate with a couple of pieces of bacon. There was no easy way to explain the length of time he had thought about cuddling with Spock. “I slept fine.” He responded. “Are you ready for our various…activities today?” He asked awkwardly as the pair found their way to a table.

“Indeed.” Spock answered, sitting down.

Jim started picking at his food, looking at their surroundings. Projected above the ‘open air’ decks was the image of a blue sky and bright sun, with crashing waves visible in front of the ship, although if you looked through any window you saw the blackness of space, dotted with stars and planets. It was a disorienting experience. On the deck below them was a pool with water as blue as the fake sky above them. There were plastic lounge chairs and a bar to the side, with a large number of attractive individuals, from many different species, lounging and swimming in revealing swimsuits. They almost made Jim feel overdressed.

If Jim felt overdressed, he could only imagine how Spock felt. The only vaguely appropriate thing Spock had packed had been this thick white Vulcan robe, that looked very soft, but wasn’t exactly vacation chic. “Do you feel…overdressed at all, Spock?” Jim asked curiously, looking at Spock over his glass of water.

”Not at all, cap-Jim.” Spock corrected himself. “Different cultures have different styles of dress that are deemed appropriate.” He explained.

”Yes, but that all seems to have gone out the window here.” Jim said with a hint of amusement as a pair of Tellarites in bright floral bikinis sauntered past.

”Indeed.” Spock noted idly, following Jim’s gaze. “Perhaps I should take more after your lead.” There was something sarcastic in his voice. Spock did a once over of Jim’s outfit, another gaudy Hawaiian shirt over tight khaki shorts, this time with a matching neon purple visor on, shielding his eyes from the faux sun. Spock moved to drink from his glass.

”I feel like you’re trying to insult me.” Jim said, a false offense in his voice. “Well, I will tell you now Spock, this does not bode well for our marriage.” He pointed at the Vulcan accusingly with a piece of bacon. The corner of Spock’s mouth lifted upwards into a small smirk, along with both of his eyebrows. That may as well have been a full grin or a laugh coming from Spock.

Jim couldn’t explain why he felt his heart speed up the smallest amount, but he quickly tried to decipher what it was. He had never been particularly attracted to Tellarites, but then again, he had never seen a Tellarite dressed like this before. Of course there were beautiful, scantily clad individuals everywhere. It wasn’t unusual for his heart to race in such a place. He just needed to make sure he kept his mind on the task at hand.

“Alright.” Jim sucked in a steadying breath. Despite the oceanic view around them, the air was static and stale, something else disorienting that gave away the illusion. He let out the breath. “We spend the morning…exploring the residential areas, then we take the afternoon off to…relax.”

Spock nodded. “Is there any particular way you would like to spend the afternoon?” He quirked an eyebrow.

”Been a while since I’ve just…lounged by a pool.” Jim offered a crooked smile. “Anything you’d like to do?” He asked.

”I have no preference.” Spock responded easily.

”You can post up beside me with your padd.” Jim smiled. “Read your articles out in the…” He faltered slightly. “Not the sun, but you understand what I mean.”

”I do.” Spock nodded. “Perhaps we could also observe the dancing this evening.”

Jim felt the strange urge to reach out and take hold of Spock’s hand that was rested on the table. Planning their day out like this over breakfast was awfully domestic. Of course that was part of the point, wasn’t it? The selling part of the ruse was their closeness. Jim caught sight of the cruise director, looking directly at him with an all too familiar look in her eyes.

“If that’s something you’d enjoy, dear.” Jim said, giving in to the urge to touch Spock and allowing his fingers to stroke along the back of Spock’s hand.

Spock’s eyes widened a minute amount, something most people wouldn’t notice. Jim took notice of it as he traced circles on the back of Spock’s hand.

”I mean…I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.” Jim said softly, looking down at their hands. He glanced back up at Spock, meaning clear in his eyes.

Spock swallowed, another action so small most wouldn’t notice. He nodded his head slightly, turning his hand over to catch Jim’s wandering fingers in his grasp. “There is no harm in…observing at the least.” Spock said softly, thumb sweeping over the back of Jim’s hand.

Jim smiled hesitantly, affection clear in his eyes. “We’ll observe.” He nodded. A wicked grin spread across his face. “If I can convince you to dance though…” He let out a laugh. “Everyone else will have to watch out.”

“Hello.” Julie walked up to the table, a slightly sheepish look on her face. “I wanted to…um…” She swallowed. “I wanted to apologize if I seemed rude last night.” She bowed her head slightly. “I had some uh…preconceived notions of what your…sort of relationship would be like. We don’t get many Vulcans here.”

”So we have heard.” Spock responded, turning narrow eyes onto the girl.

”Right.” Julie let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re probably sick of hearing that line.”

”Indeed.” Spock responded shortly, moving to stand from their table. “Jim, are you ready to leave?” He offered his hand to the man.

”Indeed.” Jim smiled accepting the hand and mouthing a half hearted apology to Julie. He waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke again. “Was that some of that Vulcan jealousy you were talking about earlier?” He asked, teasingly bumping their shoulders together.

”I do not know what you are referring to.” Spock responded.

Jim let out a laugh. “Alright, lets go take care of the scans for today.”

“Damn.” Jim muttered, as they swept through the end of a residence hall. “Nothing?”

”Minor traces of ionic disturbances, but nothing unusual for a ship of this kind.” Spock responded, tucking the scanner away.


	5. Chapter 5

”Damn!” Jim huffed again. “I don’t get it, Spock.” He shook his head. “We’ve swept through decks and analyzed all the basics, but we still don’t even have the slightest idea of what could be causing these reports!”

”It is unusual.” Spock agreed. “But there is still much more for us to examine. We have several more decks to examine, as well as the kitchen, the ballroom, the pools, and the engine rooms if all else proves futile.” He reminded him.

”I know.” Jim let out a sigh. “I just feel like…like we should have a clue by this point. Like maybe there’s something we’re missing.”

”We will continue to scan the food and beverages.” Spock responded.

“I know, but…isn’t there something more we should be doing?” Jim asked.

”Not without arousing-“ Spock cut himself off, hearing several voices at the other end of the hall.

Jim thought quickly, grabbing Spock’s arm and pulling him to his side. Spock stiffened slightly, as the group of tourists appeared at the end of the hall. “What were you saying about arousing?” Jim conjured up his most seductive voice, leaning up towards Spock’s ear.

”Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more…private place.” Spock responded in a low voice that made Jim’s mouth go dry and his heart skip a beat.

”Alright.” Jim purred, the pair passing the group. After the group was out of sight, Jim let out a sigh of relief. “Sorry about that one, Spock.” He rubbed the back of his neck as they headed towards a turbolift. “I was worried it might be one of the nosy crew members.”

“I understand.” Spock nodded. “And there is no need for an apology.” He added. “I am aware of the ruse we are working under and what it requires.” He explained.

”I know…but I also know it’s not something you’re completely comfortable with, and I don’t expect you to be.” Jim responded, looking to Spock earnestly. “I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

”I appreciate the sentiment.” Spock nodded, a soft look on his face, not far off from a smile. “If there is something that upsets me…I will tell you.”

* * *

It didn’t feel right to spend time relaxing. Even as they both agreed they needed to keep up appearances in front of the nosy crew, and Spock stealthily scanned the area to make sure they weren’t missing anything. Still, it was a strange experience, sitting in the awkward plastic lounge chairs. Jim glanced over at Spock, who had decided on reading something on his padd. Jim let out a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut and entwining his fingers together on top of his stomach.

It didn’t take long until he was once again too restless to sit still. He opened his eyes, sitting up slightly. His gaze swept over the deck, briefly stopping on some young attractive individuals, though even they couldn’t keep his attention for long. Jim let out a groan, running a hand through his hair. “I’m gonna go get a drink.” He said decisively. “Do you need a water?” He asked Spock. “I’ll get you a water.” He said, not waiting for Spock’s answer.

“Thank you.” Spock responded, an amused look on his face.

Jim walked up to the bar, just as an Andorian couple left. “Hi.” He greeted the bartender, Isaac, if his name tag was right. “Can I get a margarita and a glass of water?”

”Sure thing.” The man smiled, turning to get started on the drink. “You must be real thirsty.” He teased idly.

”The water’s for my husband.” Jim responded. It was strange how natural it felt to use the words. The ruse felt easy until it was just the two of them afterwards, then it was dangerous grounds. Something big and ominous lurked just beyond that line, and Jim wasn’t ready to cross it.

“Oh…” Isaac nodded his head. “He doesn’t drink?” He asked lightly, clearly trying to make conversation and be friendly.

”He does on occasion.” Jim shrugged. “He’s Vulcan though, so alcohol doesn’t really affect him.”

”That so?” The bartender raised an eyebrow. “I feel like every species has got something that gets them buzzed.” He turned back to Jim, margarita in hand. “Maybe I’ll do some research.” He winked, pouring a glass of water.

“If you find anything, let me know.” Jim chuckled. “A drunk Vulcan is a sight I wouldn’t wanna miss.” He tipped Isaac, taking his drinks and walking back towards Spock.

“Out of the way! Look out!” A voice shouted from behind Jim. Jim turned to look over his shoulder, but he couldn’t move fast enough. Two teens sprinted past, bumping into him and pushing him into the pool.

Spock had looked up at the shouts, just in time to see his captain lose his balance, drinks flying as he fell over the edge into the pool. Spock quickly moved to his feet, tucking his padd away and heading towards the side of the pool. “Jim?” He called, kneeling by the edge of the pool and searching for his friend.

Jim came up a few seconds later, coughing a few times, but otherwise fine. He rested his arms of the edge of the pool next to where Spock was sitting. “Ya know, if I didn’t think I’d be ruining those robes, I’d be pretty tempted to pull you in.” Jim said, a crooked smile on his face as he looked up at Spock.

Spock swallowed slightly. “It is a good thing you would be ruining my robes.” Spock responded slowly. He couldn’t remove his eyes from Jim’s face. The way that stubborn curl plastered itself to his forehead, while the rest of his hair was slicked back. The drops of water that found their way down his shining skin. Spock forced his gaze away, quickly pulling his scanner out from his sleeve and trying to discretely scan the water for any contaminants. If Jim had managed to fall in to their problem…

Jim pushed himself out of the pool as Spock let out a breath of relief, seeing the results come back negative. “There are no…allergens, present in the water.” Spock cleared his throat, rising to his feet and trying to avoid staring at the way Jim’s already tight clothing clung even closer to his body. “Would you like to go back to the room to change?” Spock asked, walking back towards their chairs.

Jim looked thoughtful for a second. “I’ll be fine. I just need to find a towel-“

“That was quite a fall, Mr. Kirok. Are you alright?” The young man that checked them in, Gofer, asked, coming from out of nowhere to hand Jim a towel.

Jim nodded his thanks. “I’m alright, thank you.” He said accepting the towel and beginning to dry himself off. “There ought to be a ‘no running’ sign somewhere around here, shouldn’t there be?” He asked lightly.

”Kids don’t really listen to those.” Gofer responded.

”Shouldn’t a lifeguard be enforcing those rules?” Jim questioned.

”I guess he just didn’t see them.” The man shrugged. “I am sorry, Mr. Kirok. I’ll go get some replacements for those drinks you were carrying, if you’d like me to.”

”That would be very kind, thank you, Gofer.” Jim said with a nod, moving to sit beside Spock.

”Alright, I’ll be right back, sir.” He turned, heading towards the bar.

”It is very lucky you know how to swim.” Spock commented idly. “This lifeguard may not have noticed you drowning.”

”C’mon now Spock, that’s not exactly fair.” Jim shook his head slightly, starting to unbutton his shirt and peel the wet fabric from his skin. He didn’t notice the way Spock’s eyes followed the movement. “I’m sure he would’ve jumped in if he saw me.” He rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t beat him to it, of course.”

“Perhaps the near death experiences make people a bit bolder in their romantic interactions.” Spock suggested dryly, forcing his gaze away from Jim.

”Spock,” Jim rolled his eyes, shrugging out of the shirt and throwing the towel over his shoulders. “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

”You could have been seriously hurt, Jim.” Spock responded, finally turning to look Jim in the eyes. “I am extremely glad you were not injured, but you could have been.” His gaze was…intense. Jim could see currents behind those dark eyes, a storm of emotions in a glass bottle. The storm raged on and battered against the bottle, yet Spock said nothing, let nothing out.

”Spock…” Jim said softly. He wanted to ask why Spock was so worried now. This situation was one of the least dangerous things they had done in a long time. Spock had never shown this much concern during their more dangerous missions. Even when Spock took a dart or poison plant for him, he remained cool and logical. Why now?

”Here ya go sirs!” Gofer grinned, placing the drinks between the two men, seemingly oblivious to the tension between them. Spock broke his gaze away from Jim, taking the water and looking back at his padd. Jim looked helplessly at his friend, unsure of what to do or say.

Gofer didn’t leave the pair. Instead, he took in a deep breath, letting it out with a contented sigh. “Lovely day out today, isn’t it sirs? Although I guess it’s always lovely when you control it though.” He chuckled at himself. “I haven’t seen much of you guys. You two enjoying your honeymoon?” He asked cheerily.

”Indeed.” Spock responded curtly, not moving to look up from his padd.

”Yeah, we’ve uh…been having a good time.” Jim continued to stare at Spock.

”Again we’re real sorry about the incident with those kids, Mr. Kirok.” Gofer said, almost dreadfully close to understanding that he was no longer needed there. “Well…if you two need anything else…you know who to call.” He nodded, backing off. After he was out of earshot from the couple, he shook his head, wondering to himself. “Jeez, what’s the deal with those two?”

“Spock…” Jim said again, reaching out to touch his friend’s arm, but then thinking better of it. “Spock, why are you so worried now? This is one of the safest missions we’ve been on and…you’re never this worried about me.”

Spock let out an almost imperceptible sigh, putting down his padd. “I am always worried about you, Jim.” To Jim the words felt almost like an admission of guilt, some sort of strange, sad confession. “In many situations where harm befalls one of us, there is very little that could have been done to avoid it.” Spock paused. “Here…if you were to be injured, it would not have been out of necessity or due to your own folly, but rather due to negligence on the behalf of the crew.”

“Spock…” Jim didn’t know how to respond to this. He reached out once again, this time putting his hand hesitantly on Spock’s arm. “I’m alright.”

“That is good.” Spock responded, looking away from Jim. “Dying on a luxury cruise ship is not exactly a death fit for a man like you.”

Jim removes his hand from Spock’s arm. “Gee, thanks.” He said dryly, rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Julie smiled politely, seeing Jim and Spock enter the dining room, arm in arm. She looked down at a padd that said where all the passengers were dining that evening. “Oh! Aren’t you two lucky!” She commented brightly. “The Captain has requested your presence at his table tonight.” She grinned up at the pair, gesturing to the captain’s table at the back of the room.

Jim felt decidedly unlucky, but he forced a smile onto his face, regardless. “Thank you, Julie.” He nodded. He put his hand on Spock’s as the couple started towards the table.

”I‘ll see you two over there.” Julie grinned.

Jim felt even less lucky. He let out a sigh. “I suppose we’ll just have to trust that nothing is in the food or drinks tonight.” He murmured to his companion.

”It would be…difficult to scan them under the scrutiny of both the captain and Julie.” Spock responded.

”Nothing has been tainted so far, though it does make me a bit nervous.” Jim said. “We’ll have to scan ourselves and monitor our behavior afterwards.”

”Indeed.” Spock nodded.

They approached the table. “Captain Stubbing.” Jim nodded in greeting to the older man. The captain rose to his feet, smiling and offering his hand to Jim. Jim shook his hand, while Spock offered the Vulcan salute.

“Captain.” Spock greeted. It sounded different when Spock was addressing someone else. Maybe Jim was romanticizing, but he felt that when Spock normally said the word there was…fondness in it. Now his voice was as cold and rational as it was in the first days of their acquaintance.

Jim and Spock moved to sit down, but the Captain shook his head. “Ah, my table has a…certain arrangement, it goes man, woman, man, woman, etcetera, etcetera…” He waved his hand.

Spock quirked a brow. Jim looked at the man in surprise. “Really? That’s a bit…old fashioned, don’t you think?”

The Captain chuckled, sitting back down. “I’m a bit of an old fashioned man.” He smiled, as Jim and Spock sat across from each other. “It’s a tradition I picked up a long time ago.”

“What about individuals that are neither men nor women?” Jim asked, brow furrowed.

”I suppose they could sit wherever they please.” The Captain shrugged. He looked as if he hadn’t given the idea much thought before, and he sounded as if he didn’t care to give it much thought now.

Jim frowned, but said nothing, unsure of how even to begin to respond to the Captain. He glanced over at Spock and saw the Vulcan meet his gaze, Spock’s face was near expressionless, but Jim could tell they were on the same wavelength.

”So Mister Spock!” The Captain grinned, moving to take a sip of a dark red liquid, probably some sort of wine. “What is Vulcan like? I’ve been to many places, but I’ve never had the chance to visit.”

”Vulcan is not very well suited for tourism.” Spock responded with a raised brow. “It is an arid desert planet with thin air.”

Stubbing seemed to be waiting for Spock to say more, but Spock stayed quiet. Jim cleared his throat, glancing at the Captain. “Vulcans are a fairly secretive people. Knowledge of their culture and customs is kept between Vulcans and the few offworlders they trust.” Jim’s mind inadvertently wandered to the only time he saw Vulcan. Sometimes when the air was dry and thin, he could still feel the coarse sands shifting beneath him, the heavy body pressed against his. He quickly tried to shoo the image from his mind.

”I see…” The Captain said. His eyes narrowed slightly at Jim, just for a moment. But when Jim blinked, he was back to the cheerful old man he had been a moment before.

”Good evening, Captain.” Julie smiled, walking up to the table and sitting beside Jim. “How are you tonight?”

Conversation shifted as orders were taken, neither Spock nor Jim spoke very much, often just shooting glances towards each other in silent disbelief of the various inane statements being passed around.

Captain Stubbing took a long drink of wine, looking at Spock. “I’ve heard Vulcans are touch telepaths.”

”That is true.” Spock responded. “Vulcans avoid most forms of skin to skin contact.”

”Tell me, Mr. Spock, what’s it like to…feel someone else’s emotions? To experience things from their point of view.” The Captain mused, staring thoughtfully into his wine glass

”Touch telepathy does not usually work in that manner.” Spock said with a raised brow. “And I have no reason to seek out those experiences and so I do not.” Spock thought briefly of Nomad, of the Horta, of the few occasions he had looked into Jim’s mind…A station based biologist would not have these experiences. “Most often it is a…vague impression of emotions. Though it becomes a bit clearer with a bond.” Spock admitted, locking eyes with Jim.

Jim offered him a small smile, raising his glass in a quiet cheer. Spock felt his heart ache in his side. There was a…small connection between the two. Jim must have been aware. Every time they touched, no matter how small the contact, Spock’s mind reached out to him and Jim’s responded in kind. The more logical part of Spock insisted this bond was the consequence of their frequent contact and melding, but something deeper inside him insisted otherwise. Spock said nothing about any of this.

”What about you, Mr. Kirok?” Julie asked with a smile, leaning onto her arm towards Jim. “I can’t imagine someone else in my head. What’s the bond like for you?”

”Well…” Jim hesitated for a moment, glancing at Spock. “It’s a bit hard to explain.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It doesn’t really feel like there’s someone else in your head.” He tried to pull from his few experiences melding with Spock, but put a romantic spin on it. “It’s more like…you’re enveloped with someone else. Like a blanket or a hug. It’s not overpowering or anything, it’s comforting.” He looked to Spock for confirmation or backup.

”That is not how I would explain it.” Spock said, the side of his mouth quirking upwards, amused. “But there are truths in your…emotionalism.”

Jim let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “That’s about as close to a compliment as I can get from him.” He said, leaning conspiratorially towards Julie.

She laughed, putting a hand on Jim’s arm, approaching his hand, just where the sleeve ended. “You two are absolutely adorable.” She smiled.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wanted her to stop touching him, but he didn’t want to be rude and snatch his hand away. He glanced up at Spock, just in time to see the Vulcan’s eyes flash.

”Miss Julie, please unhand my husband.” Spock said, voice low and serious.

“Oh!” Julie exclaimed, moving as if her hand had been burnt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend-“

”Vulcans do not feel offense.” Spock retorted quickly, the smallest of frowns touching his lips.

”They do have a heightened sense of propriety though.” Jim chuckled. “I’m sorry, Julie. Vulcans are very careful about hands.”

Julie’s face flushed red. “I’m so sorry sirs, I didn’t mean to make it seem like-“

”It’s no problem.” Jim assured her. “Maybe we should take a moment to ourselves though.” Jim suggested, glancing up at Spock. “We were planning on visiting the dance hall tonight.”

”Yes.” Spock nodded. “That sounds agreeable.”

Jim smiled, moving to stand. “Thank you for inviting us to your table this evening, Captain.” Spock nodded again, following Jim’s lead.

They were in the hall before Jim started laughing. “Spock, I know I must’ve shown I wasn’t comfortable, but you scared the poor girl.”

Spock cleared his throat. “I was acting as a Vulcan bondmate would.”

They walked towards a little alcove at the end of the hall. “Try to tone it down some for next time.” Jim chuckled. “You looked so upset, I thought you were ready to jump across the table.”

”I did not ‘look upset.’” Spock argued, brow furrowed.

”You didn’t see it.” Jim retorted easily. “You were actually frowning. Your brow was all furrowed…kinda like it is now.” Jim smiled fondly.

If Vulcans rolled their eyes, Spock would have done so. Instead he pulled out the scanner. First he scanned himself. “I did not understand the captains way of seating.” He said, handing the scanner to Jim.

”Yeah.” Jim finished scanning Spock. “That sort of attitude is…weird. Also why wouldn’t I be able to sit with my husband?”

Spock nodded, looking at the scanner before turning it onto Jim. “It was quite illogical.” He mused. An eyebrow rocketed upwards as he got some unusual readings on his scanner.

“What is it?” Jim asked with a frown. Spock reached out, grabbing Jim’s left arm and moving to scan it once more.

There were voices, coming down the hall. One of which Jim recognized as Julie’s. He swore softly, trying to think of what to do. Spock was focused on the scanner, but the voices were getting louder and it would be too suspicious if Spock was just staring at his sleeve in the hallway. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Spock.” He murmured quickly. Spock looked up, just in time for Jim to grab him by the shoulders and pull him down into a kiss.

Spock had never really kissed anyone like this before. Not really. There had been moments, under alien control or sex pollen or something similar. But that was different…wasn’t it? This was for a ruse, yes, but this was Jim.

Spock wasn’t exactly sure what to do to go along with the ruse. He saw Jim had closed his eyes, so Spock did the same. He moved his arms around Jim’s waist, like he had seen others do. Jim tightened his hold on Spock, slinging his arms further around his shoulders and pressing his body closer to Spock’s. Spock hoped the group passed them soon. He didn’t know what to do, what he would do if this went on much longer. He tried not to think about Jim’s lips, soft and plump and now right there on his own. This was part of the mission.

“Oh!” Julie exclaimed in surprise, seeing Jim and Spock in their embrace. “I’m so sorry-“

Jim and Spock jumped away from each other as though they’d been burned. Jim cleared his throat, making a show of dusting himself off. “Um…don’t be. We shouldn’t have…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. Spock briefly wondered if Jim was actually flushed, or if he managed to make himself look that way for the ruse. It was tantalizing. Spock swallowed.

”Um…we’ll just be going-“ Julie pointed down the hall.

”We’ll…stop.” Jim said awkwardly as the woman led the group down the hall away from them.

”I’m sorry-“

”We can discuss it later.” Spock lowered his gaze quickly, returning it to the scanner. “There are extremely minuscule traces of chemical residue on your clothing.” Spock said. “But only in a few concentrated areas.”

Jim’s brow furrowed. “How could that have happened?” He asked out loud.

Spock thought in silence for a moment, then his eyes widened with the realization. “The areas are places where Julie touched you.” He said quickly.

”I knew the crew had something to do with it!” Jim exclaimed. “Alright, what should we do?”

”We should return to our room and I can run tests on what we have. Then we can discuss the damage done and where to go from here.” Spock said decisively.

”Sounds good.” Jim nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Jim stretched out on the bed. Spock had his suit jacket on the desk, analyzing the material. He had been at this for a while. Jim had already had the chance to scrub his arm and make sure he was free of whatever the substance was. He watched Spock, hunched over his tricorder. Jim swallowed.

His mind wandered back to the kiss. He hadn’t been able to think about it in the moment, but now he had nothing but time to sit and think about it. He wanted to apologize to Spock. Spock had said these actions were fine, they were for the mission, but Jim still felt uneasy about it all.

The kiss itself was…strange. A bit awkward, but that was to be expected in the situation. Not to mention the fact that…it was Spock. Spock didn’t talk about his love life, but Jim didn’t think it was a stretch to say Spock didn’t kiss many people.

The most complicated part of all of this was that as awkward and strange as it was, some part of Jim liked kissing Spock. He liked it enough to want to do it again. Jim wanted to kiss Spock for real, and he wanted Spock to know what was happening and he wanted him to react. Jim knew he thought Spock was attractive, but acknowledging attraction was different than this.

Spock straightened his back, sitting back in the chair as the tricorder ran an analysis of the chemical stained jacket.

Jim sighed. ”Spock?” He said, knowing he should say something.

”Yes, Captain?” Spock asked, turning slightly in the chair to look towards the man.

”I…I’m sorry for earlier.” Jim pushed himself up into a sitting position, so he could meet Spock’s gaze. “It was the first thing I could think of. I should have thought-“

”It is fine, Jim.” Spock responded quickly. “It was a good distraction and a necessary one.”

”Spock, just because it was for the mission doesn’t mean you have to be okay with it.” Jim argued. “It’s okay if you were uncomfortable with the situation. I’d actually prefer you tell me, so I know for next time.”

Spock quirked a brow. “Are you anticipating kissing me again?”

Jim felt his face heat slightly, though he hoped it didn’t show. “You know I meant if it had to happen again.”

”Jim, the only aspect that made me uncomfortable was that I was unaware of what was happening.” Spock let out a breath.

Jim swallowed. He bit back a offer to practice, before his more flirtatious nature got the best of him. This was Spock he was talking to. Not only would that be completely inappropriate, but Spock wouldn’t want that. Vulcans didn’t like physical contact.

”To be honest, Jim, I have never…” Spock cleared his throat, not entirely certain why he was about to tell Jim this. “I have…kissed individuals before.” He clarified. “But never…that is to say, all instances were not…of my own volition.”

Jim cringed slightly. He knew they all had their share of stories involving mind control or mind altering substance. They were likely on the precipice of another such story. “I’m…so sorry, Spock.” Jim said, shaking his head. “You know I’m not meaning to overstep any boundaries. I would never do anything to hurt you.” He promised.

Spock briefly thought of bringing up altercations they’ve had. But he knew they were all necessary for one reason or another. “I am aware, Jim.”

”If there’s anything I should or shouldn’t do in the future, please let me know.” Jim said.

Spock paused thoughtfully. “I do have a question.”

”Anything.”

”How was my performance?” Spock tilted his head.

Jim blinked back his surprise. “You mean in general-“

”The kiss.” Spock responded, as if this were the most casual, scientific subject. “I was not quite sure what I was doing, so if there are areas I should improve-“

Jim’s face warm again, and he knew this time his cheeks had to have been pink. “Spock, I don’t know if I should-“

”I am asking.” Spock retorted.

”Jesus Christ, Spock.” Jim rubbed his hands over his face. The Vulcan would be the death of him. “It was alright.” Jim said, awkwardly. “It was a little stiff though. You gotta relax into it, you don’t just…stand completely still.” He shrugged. “It’s…hard to explain.”

“I see.” Spock mused, turning back to his tricorder.

After a moment spent staring at the screen, Spock turned back towards Jim. “The chemical is rhysticyne.” He said. “This particular mixture seems to have the effects of an aphrodisiac. It lowers the inhibitions, raises the libido and with excess exposure it can cause minor hallucinations.”

“So we’ve found our culprit.” Jim said. “But what I don’t understand is how exactly she did that.” His brow furrowed slightly as he thought. “I wasn’t watching her like a hawk, but I think I’d notice if she dunked her hands into some chemicals or something.”

”Indeed.” Spock said thoughtfully. “I believe tomorrow we should take the time to…investigate her.”

”We know where she is in the evening.” Jim responded. “Before then we may not know where to find her.”

”She may approach us.” Spock turned to face Jim. “She does seem to have a bit of an attachment to you.” He raised a brow.

”I already told you I’m not seducing anyone this time.” Jim said, face flushing slightly. He definitely wasn’t going to do that now that he was feeling more…conflicted.

”I was not going to ask you to.” The corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a smirk. “I can…distract her if need be.”

Jim frowned slightly. He liked the sound of that even less. “Spock…I don’t want you to do anything you’re-“

“I would be apologizing for the scene I made this evening.” Spock cut him off.

”Oh.” Jim let out a sigh of relief. “Right, that…makes more sense.”

”Yes, it would.” Spock’s eyes flashed with amusement as he moved to stand.

”Are you getting ready for bed?” Jim masked, watching Spock as he moved about the room.

”I was hoping to meditate.” Spock answered. “I can turn off the lights for you, so you may begin your rest.”

“Alright.” Jim nodded. “Well I still need to shower and everything, so don’t bother turning the lights off.” He yawned and stretched. “How quiet will I need to be once you’re…meditating?”

”I will be able to keep my focus.” Spock responded. He changed into his meditation robes, then sat down on his mat, closing his eyes and centering himself.

Spock let out a breath, his mind sifting through the events of the day. He categorized most of them with ease, but he knew there was a difficult one he had to deal with. He played through the memory in his head. The dim lighting of the hallway, his hand clasped around Jim’s arm, scanning his clothing. Jim spoke. Spock’s eyes flickered upwards just in time for Jim to pull him in. Spock’s heart race increased, the tips of his ears warmed considerably. Spock had quickly thrown up his mental shields to allow Jim his privacy, but a wave of anxiety hit him before he was able to.

These events troubled Spock. His heart ached in his side, and some small illogical part of him hoped that something would happen in this mission where Jim would have to kiss him again. Spock knew logically that Jim was an attractive man. He knew that Jim’s was charming and kind and intelligent, alongside many other positive features. But acknowledging blatant attraction to him like this…Spock couldn’t do it.

He had to ignore the feelings. Nothing good could come of these emotions. Jim did not reciprocate. And even if he did, neither of them would be willing to start a relationship. They both valued their careers too much to consider a romantic relationship. Not to mention the fact that there was a chance that their, hopefully few, encounters with the rhysticyne could be affecting the way they think of each other. It could be distracting them. Spock let out a soft sigh, his eyes falling open.

Jim was humming to himself. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and Spock could see that his hair was still damp. Beads of water rolled down the smooth plains of his back, down to the white towel, where they disappeared. Jim bent over his bag, looking for clothing. Spock swallowed. He forced his eyes closed once more and started to center himself again.

Jim was already in bed when Spock finished his meditation for the second time. Spock moved quietly through the room, slipping underneath the blanket, but it didn’t really matter how quiet he was being, Jim was still awake.

Jim rolled over in the bed to face Spock. A movement he almost immediately regretted. It was a bit easier to forget how close they were when it was back to back. “Spock?” Jim said, voice as soft as if there was someone else asleep in the room.

Spock fought against the chill that ran down his spine as Jim whispered his name into his ear. Spock rolled over, glad that in the dark Jim couldn’t see any color on his face. “Yes, Jim?”

Jim swallowed, face to face was so much more intimate, so much closer. He could feel Spock’s breath on his face. He couldn’t help but remember their kiss from earlier. “You…you don’t think we could be…affected by the chemical?” Jim asked. “I mean…we wouldn’t have even known it was there if we had been able to scan the food at table. Could we have been missing this?”

Spock’s eyes flickered from Jim’s lips back to his gaze. “The odds are…not insignificant.” He said slowly. “Do you feel…” He searched for the right word. Bringing up the Captain’s libido when they were in these close quarters felt inappropriate. “different?”

”No.” Jim lied, his mouth feeling dry. “How about you?”

”I feel the same.” Spock lied.

”Well, that’s good.” Jim lied one last time, nodding his head a minuscule amount. He rolled over again to stop facing Spock before he felt too overwhelmed.

”Indeed.” Spock agreed, following Jim’s league and rolling over. He almost wished he could go meditate again.


	8. Chapter 8

”I don’t like the idea of just waiting around for her to find us.” Jim mused as the pair finished their breakfast.

”We do not know her schedule.” Spock responded. “If you prefer we can go looking for her, or ask some of the other employees-“

”Wait-“ Jim held up his hand, eyes wide. “Spock, do you think that some of the other employees could be involved with this?”

”That seems fairly likely.” Spock responded with a nod.

”I think I have an idea of someone we can check out if we don’t find her soon.” Jim said. “We can order drinks from the bartender, see if there’s any rhysticyne on the glasses where he held them, and then do a scan of him and the bar.”

”What if he is not involved?” Spock asked.

”Then we won’t have to scan him. But it seems like he’s friends with Julie, it would make sense if he’s involved.” Jim said thoughtfully. “That Gofer guy too!” He exclaimed. “I think I’ve seen them joking around together more than they do their jobs.”

Spock nodded. “The Captain must be the leader of whatever is going on here.”

”Even if he’s not, he’d be partially to blame.” Jim responded. “If he didn’t know what as happening on his own ship? That would be gross and dangerous negligence.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth lifted upwards in a smile. “Jim, you must not be so jealous.”

”Jealous?” Jim demanded with a scoff. “If you think I’m jealous of this gaudy, oversized-“ Jim cut himself off, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of what may as well have been a grinning Vulcan. “I can’t believe you manage to make some people believe Vulcans don’t have a sense of humor.” Jim shook his head.

“It is for the best.”

”Well, I guess that leaves all the jokes for me.” Jim smiled slightly. “At least I’ll appreciate them. Even when they’re at my expense.”

* * *

Jim and Spock spent the morning away on the upper level of the deck, looking out over the ship for any sign of the workers. They didn’t see any of the crew they were looking for until early in the afternoon, when Isaac started to set up the bar.

”We’ll give him a few minutes then we’ll go talk to him and see if he knows where the others could be.” Jim said with a nod. “I’ll talk to him, order a drink, and we’ll see if there’s any chemical residue where he touched the glass.”

They took their time walking down to the bar. They stopped and paused if they saw too many people bunched together around the bar ordering drinks. Eventually they made their way there.

”Hi, Isaac.” Jim offered a smile, leaning against the bar, Spock hanging back slightly.

”Hi Mr. Kirok.” The bartender grinned. “Oh! Before you order, I’ve got somethin’ for your husband.” He winked.

”I am not in need of a drink.” Spock said with a raised brow. “Alcohol has no effect on me.”

”See, that’s what Mr. Kirok said.” Isaac turned, moving to start mixing a drink. “But this is my livelihood, and so I did a little bit of research…“

”Yeah?” Jim asked, amused smile on his face as he watched Spock. “Did you find some Vulcan wine?”

”Oh it’s much better.” Isaac said, turning back around and presenting the drink with a flourish. “Vulcans get drunk off of…chocolate.” He offered up the drink. “A chocolate martini, just for you.”

”I am not so sure I should-“ Spock began awkwardly.

”Come on, hun.” Jim smiled. “The least you can do is try it.” He encouraged.

Spock swallowed slightly. He grabbed a napkin before taking the glass, so he could avoid any residue present. He looked to Jim, who nodded encouragingly, before he took a hesitant sip of the drink. It was…incredibly sweet. The sweetness was overwhelming and almost unbearable, but in a way it was also so tantalizing. The chocolate coated his tongue so that even when he swallowed he could still feel the sugar stuck to the roof of his mouth. It was just a small sip, but somehow it got to be everywhere. He looked up, realizing Jim and Isaac were watching him expectantly. “It is…fascinating.” He finally said.

”That means he likes it.” Jim chuckled. “If there’s alcohol in one of those things, I think I’d like one too.”

”Comin’ right up.” Isaac nodded. As he turned, Spock quickly pulled out the scanner, pointing it towards his glass. He scanned specifically for traces of rhysticyne, which made the scanner work a bit faster than it would have otherwise. Spock was able to signal Jim that there were traces on his glass, so Jim knew not to touch it when he went to pick it up.

”Thank you, Isaac.” Jim smiled, picking up his drink with a napkin, as the pair headed towards a pair of lounge chairs not too far away. “We’ll need to go back over there to scan Isaac himself.” Jim said, shaking his head slightly. “I was watching him the whole time, he didn’t do anything. We know it hasn’t been on every glass and plate because it hasn’t been on any of our dinners or anything.”

”It has to be something they are doing.” Spock agreed. “Once we finish these drinks, we can return. You can distract him while I scan him.”

”Right.” Jim nodded. He paused. “You don’t have to finish the drink I’d you don’t want to.” He said after a minute. “But does chocolate really…”

”Chocolate does have an intoxicating affect on Vulcans.” Spock answered. “Most do not partake in it. I believe one drink should not impair me so terribly.”

”If you’re sure.” Jim said, watching as Spock lifted the glass to his face.

”I am sure.” Spock nodded, taking another sip, longer this time, his eyes falling shut for a short moment. He seemed to savor the taste. Jim watched the man with fascination. His eyes focused on Spock’s mouth. A hint of chocolate stuck to his upper lip, then a tongue swiped the chocolate away. Jim forced his gaze away, his mind immediately going back to their kiss.

“I have never tried chocolate before.” Spock admitted.

Jim let out a chuckle, glancing away. “I’m glad to be with you the first time you get drunk.”

“I will not be getting drunk.” Spock responded with a raised brow.

”Alright, not today, but now that I know what does it, you can come drinking with me and Bones!” Jim grinned.

“I am not sure that will be an activity for me.” Spock responded.

”That makes sense…” Jim said, mischief flashing in his eyes. “Drinking lowers inhibitions and Vulcans are ninety eight percent inhibition.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “That is not true.” He looked away from Jim. “I am only half Vulcan. So I am only forty nine percent inhibition.”

Jim let out a loud, surprised laugh. The sound bringing a fond expression to Spock’s face. Jim grinned over at Spock, and Spock felt his already rapid heartbeat speed up even further. Looking over at Spock, Jim had a thought. A worrying, yet wonderful thought. Spock was his favorite person. All of his teasing aside, there really wasn’t anyone else he’d rather spend this time with. Spock was his best friend, and any and all confusing romantic feelings aside, he was his favorite person.

”Are you alright, Jim?” Spock asked, taking another long sip from his drink.

Jim offered a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.”

Spock looked at his hands. “You have not touched the rhysticyne, have you?” Spock asked.

”No, no.” Jim shook his head with a soft chuckle. “I was just…just thinking.” He looked up at Spock. “I think you might be my favorite person.”

Spock floundered silently. He didn’t know what to do with that information. He looked down. “Are you sure you have not touched the rhysticyne?” He asked, voice soft.

”I’m pretty sure.” Jim reached over, reaching out, fingers brushing over Spock’s hand, so Spock would know he was being serious.

Spock was slightly stunned by the affection that coursed through the contact. He glanced up at Jim, seeing the earnestness in his eyes. “I am not sure it is…logical to have a favorite individual.” Spock said. “Regardless, the feeling is mutual.” He moved his hand away from Jim’s before anything else could be felt between them. Jim was his first and best friend, his strongest advocate and believer. The one person that accepted him, human and Vulcan.

Jim reached up, placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly before he turned back. “I know this isn’t a real vacation or anything, but I’m glad I got to spend it with you.”

”I feel the same.” Spock responded.

* * *

Once they finished their drinks, they walked back over to the bar. “Two more chocolate martinis?” Isaac asked with a grin.

”Just one.” Jim corrected. “I don’t wanna overwhelm him.” He said with a teasing glance back towards Spock.

”I get that.” Isaac said with a chuckle, grabbing a glass, and turning around to start making the drink. Spock started the scanner, which he had hidden in his sleeve.

”Hey Isaac, have you seen Julie today?” Jim asked curiously.

”Hm…no I don’t think I have. Why do you ask?” Isaac asked, glancing over his shoulder.

”Spock wants to apologize.” Jim said. “He…got a bit jealous last night and sort of snapped at her.” Spock cringed slightly at the emotional lens Jim was using.

”Really?” Isaac asked in disbelief. “She must’ve done something bad to make a Vulcan jealous.” He shook his head, turning around just after Spock tucked the scanner back into his sleeve.

“Actually, Vulcans are very possessive over their partners.” Jim grinned up at Spock. “Isn’t that right, hun?”

Spock cleared his throat, raising his head high. “She was touching your hand like you were some common prostitute.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Isaac coughed in surprise. Jim looked at him and shrugged. “Different sense of propriety.” He said as explanation. “But do you have any idea as to where Julie might be?”

”Let’s see…” The bartender leaned back, looking thoughtful. “She could be at the front desk, or helping set something up in the ballroom. Her rooms are on the third deck, you could check out around there to see if you can find her.” Isaac shrugged.

”Alright, thank you for your help.” Jim nodded with a smile

* * *

”I have forwarded the scans to my tricorder, so we can look for Julie now and then analyze all the scans we get.” Spock said as they went back towards their chairs.

”Sounds good.” Jim nodded. “I wouldn’t want to look at the scans out here anyways.” He took a sip from his drink. “I’ll drink some of this so we won’t look suspicious, then we’ll start checking the areas Isaac recommended we look at.”

After a few minutes, Jim put his glass on the table and the pair got up to go to the front desk. The only person there was someone they had never seen before. Jim distracted him, while Spock scanned him, but there were no traces of rhysticyne on him.

They walked down to the ballroom, peeking into the room. Some people walked around the room, moving chairs and instruments across the floor. Despite all this happening, Julie was nowhere to be found. Jim and Spock slipped back out of the room before anyone could see them.

“It’s almost like she knows we’re looking for her.” Jim chuckled as the pair stepped into a turbolift down to deck three.

“It is unlikely, though it is possible.” Spock said with a quirked eyebrow.

As they stepped off the turbolift, they were faced with a sign proclaiming the deck as the crew quarters. “Do you think they don’t want us down here?” Jim asked, gesturing to the sign.

”It does appear that way.” Spock said, looking thoughtfully at the sign.

“Even if nothing else they were doing was suspicious, this feels like a bit of a red flag. Like they’re hiding something down here.” He shook his head.

”Indeed.” Spock agreed.

”Should we look, or should we just wait to find her later?” Jim asked, glancing over at Spock.

”I see no reason why we can not look around.”

Jim nodded his agreement, and they started walking down the hall, staying as quiet as they could. It looked like the other residential decks of the ship, there didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Which only made the big sign and everything more confusing to Jim and Spock.  
“Why aren’t we allowed down here?” Jim asked softly.

”Perhaps there is nothing down here, and they are just trying to make sure guests are not lost.” Spock responded.

”I dunno Spock.” Jim shook his head. “It just seems…weird.” Spock nodded his agreement. The pair returned to being as quiet as they could. They checked in the supply closets and every nook and cranny, but there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary that they could see. Just rooms labeled with crew members’ names. Jim let out a breath as they reached the end of the hall.

Spock was about to suggest they scan the hall, when they heard the elevator arrive. They heard voices coming from that direction, Captain Stubbing and Julie. Jim’s eyes widened in a panic, but he already had an idea. Grabbing Spock’s arm, Jim pulled him towards a supply closet they passed earlier. He opened the door, pushing the Vulcan in as stealthily as he could and getting in after him. Jim worried silently that they had been heard. But as he heard the voices approaching, there didn’t seem to be any mention of anything bizarre.

The closet was small and dark and cramped. Jim’s back was pressed against the shelves in the room, but his chest was still pressed against Spock’s. He still had his hold on Spock’s arm. Jim thought about letting it go, but he thought it would be weirder if he did it now. It was too dark for Jim to be able to see anything besides the vague outline of Spock, and Jim wasn’t quite sure whether this was a good or bad thing. But he could feel Spock’s breath on his cheek, and Jim thought about their kiss, and he wished that they were in the closet in different circumstances.

Spock could feel Jim’s heartbeat. It was faster than it should’ve been, which he blamed on the adrenaline. Spock wanted to hold Jim. Jim had a steadying hand on his arm and Spock wanted to return the favor. So much of their bodies were touching in this small space but it wasn’t enough. He was glad Jim couldn’t see the tips of his ears flushed green. Jim likely also didn’t notice how his breath was much shallower than usual. Spock could hear the voices getting louder, but he couldn’t focus on them.

Jim shifted slightly, and Spock moved to grab his arms, making sure he didn’t hit anything around them. Jim convinced himself that it had to be a reflex. His heart pounded in his chest and he tightened his hold on Spock’s arm. This closeness was almost suffocating. Jim felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wanted…he wanted something to happen. He didn’t know what, just anything to break the tension. To stop all of this.

“Alright, well everything’s all set up for the show tonight.” They could hear Julie say, right outside the door.

”Wonderful.” Stubbing replied.

”I’m gonna take a bit to recharge, but I’ll be at dinner and all.” Their voices got a bit further away.

“Alright, have a nice break.” Stubbing said. “Oh! And Julie, apparently Mr. Kirok and his husband have been looking for you today. If you see them, make sure you talk to them.”

”Yes, sir.” Julie said. “I’ll find them at dinner.”

”Alright, goodbye, Julie.” They heard a door open and close, and they listened intently for the captain’s footsteps, but didn’t hear anything.

Jim wondered how long they would have to stay like this. He wondered how long they could. He wondered what Spock was thinking about. Was Spock as bothered about this situation as Jim was? Jim tried to get the thought out of his mind and focus on anything else, but his brain kept dragging him back to how intimate the situation was and how much he wanted to kiss Spock again.

”Jim,” Spock finally said in a hushed tone after a few more agonizing moments of silence. “I believe I have heard the elevator.”

”Thank god.” Jim responded. He reached down for the doorknob. He thought of saying something to Spock. But he didn’t know what he would say. He turned the doorknob and the two left the closet, both blinking underneath the bright fluorescent lights. Looking around and seeing no one, the two walked towards the lift.

”I’m glad that’s over.” Jim said, running a hand through his hair as they waited for the turbolift.

”The closet was quite…cramped.” Spock responded with a nod, holding his hands behind his back.

”Yeah.” Jim agreed, awkwardly. They stepped into the lift. “I’m sorry it was such a…close fit.” Jim cleared his throat.

”You were not in control of the size of the closet.” Spock quirked an eyebrow.

“No, but-“

”Jim,” Spock began seriously, intense gaze fit onto Jim’s. “There is very little you can do that will offend me.” He paused.

”You understand why I worry about making you uncomfortable, don’t you?” Jim asked, running a hand through his hair.

The turbolift arrived on the deck where their room was. “There is no reason to worry about my comfort levels.” Spock responded quickly, as the pair walked towards their room.

”I just don’t want to cross any boundaries.” Jim let out a frustrated breath.

”Jim, I have no boundaries for you.” Spock snapped back as they arrived at their room.

An awkward silence settled between them as they went into their room. Jim was absorbing what Spock just said to him, trying to figure out what the fuck that meant. “What…what do you mean you have no boundaries for me?”

Spock took in a breath. He had been trying to think of the same thing. An explanation that wasn’t…inappropriate. Because this wasn’t inappropriate at all. “I trust you implicitly.” Spock answered after a moment. “I trust you with my mind, my body, and my life.”

”Spock…just because you trust me doesn’t mean there shouldn’t be boundaries-“

”I trust you to know when you are going to far.” Spock’s answer came quicker this time. “In my experience, you do know when you go too far. And you apologize afterwards and make up for it. In some cases, this is understandable. But when it was only standing close together… we do that very often.” Spock shook his head slightly. “Often times when it is not even necessary.”

Jim felt his face warm. “Spock…”

”What is it?” Spock barely held back a sigh, a show of frustration.

”I feel like things are awkward.” Jim said.

Spock let out a breath, starting the analysis of their scans of Isaac. “Vulcans are incapable of feeling awkward.” He responded, turning towards Jim. “Why do you believe there is a problem?”

”We kissed!” Jim exclaimed before he could think to stop himself.

”You have kissed many individuals.” Spock said. “What makes this situation different?”

A lot of things. Jim didn’t know how to respond. It was different…because it was Spock. He really cared about Spock. He loved him. Shit. He loved him. “I don’t know.” Jim finally answered, voice soft.

”Nothing is different, Jim. There is no reason to feel awkward.” Spock assured him.

Jim swallowed, watching Spock as the computer analyzed their scans. This could all be the affects of the rhysticyne. They didn’t think they had been in contact with it, but it was a much easier explanation than saying he was actually in love with Spock. The chemical could be scrubbed away and cured, but love? Love was much more complicated, much scarier, much more dangerous. If he really was in love with Spock, what would he do? What could he do?

Spock’s brows furrowed, as he stared at the results of the scans. “Captain…something strange is going on here.”

Jim jumped slightly, fearing for a moment his thoughts had been heard. “What is it?” He asked, walking over to Spock’s side as he realized what the man meant.

”The bartender… is not a life form.” Spock said slowly, still piecing it together himself. “He is an android.”

“What?” Jim demanded, eyes wide. “An android? But…he’s so advanced. The closest thing we’ve seen is Mudd’s foolish toys, but they didn’t come anywhere near this.”

They had seen an android on level with these, but Jim did not remember her. Spock swallowed, feeling a strange sort of guilt sit in his stomach. “I read an article once…about an android close to this.” He averted his gaze. “But even then…she was not as…human as Isaac seems to be.”

”Do you think the others could be androids too?” Jim asked curiously.

”It is possible.” Spock responded. “Although the intellect necessary to create one unique android of this intelligence…let alone multiple…”

”Stubbing might be more than meets the eye.” Jim shook his head slightly. “Or do you think he could be one too?” Jim stopped himself. “Where does the rhysticyne come into play?”

”His…skin is covered with a fine layer of rhysticyne.” Spock said slowly. “It seems as if it is released through pores like perspiration, and then clings to the skin and almost any surfaces it comes into contact with.”

Jim let a breath out through his teeth, running a hand through his hair. “Tonight, we’ll get a scan of Julie and any other crew members we can.” He said with a nod. “Then we’ll send a message off to Starfleet and see what they want us to do from there. The Enterprise is meeting us at the Starbase tomorrow and if we need to take individuals into custody, it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Do you believe we will have to take anyone into custody?” Spock asked curiously.

”I don’t trust Stubbing.” Jim shook his head slightly. “I don’t like the way he acts. Unless he ends up being an android as well, I don’t see a situation where he doesn’t spend some time in prison.”

Spock nodded his head in understanding. It would make sense if Stubbing was the head of all of this.

”Spock?” Jim asked, moving to sit on the bed. “Do you think we could be…affected by the rhysticyne?”

”It is possible.” Spock responded, turning to look at Jim. He had been thinking about it too. It would explain some responses he was having towards Jim. “Are you feeling strangely?”

”I’m not sure.” Jim admitted. “Maybe?” He shrugged, avoiding Spock’s gaze. “Is there a way we can tell?”

”We can scan ourselves for any residual traces.” Spock said. “Though it is possible we are being affected simply by being around high concentrations of it.”

”Alright.” Jim nodded.

”Would you like me to scan you?” Spock offered.

Jim swallowed. “Uh…yeah. Sure.” He nodded again, moving to stand and walk towards Spock.

Spock grabbed his scanner and turned to Jim. “You seem to be fine.” Spock assured him. “There is no residual trace that the scanner can pick up.”

”Great.” Jim forced a smile onto his face.

”Will you scan me?” Spock asked, handing the device to Jim.

Jim swallowed again, wondering if rhysticyne made your mouth dry. He nodded, moving the device over Spock. “Nothing.” He handed it back, hand accidentally brushing Spock’s for just a moment. His heart started to ache. “Are you…feeling alright?”

”I believe I am.” Spock nodded.

”Alright, so we’re both perfectly normal.” Jim forced a grin onto his face. But looking at the other, neither of them felt normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Jim and Spock were back in their formal wear, going to the dining hall. Jim’s eyes scanned over the room, but he quickly found Julie. He led Spock towards her. “Miss Julie, you are a hard woman to find.” Jim said, slipping the scanner out of his pocket and into his hand. “Spock and I have been looking for you for most of the day.”

”Me?” Julie asked, blinking back her surprise.

”Indeed.” Spock nodded. “My husband has convinced me that an apology is in order.”

”Oh, Mr. Spock, you don’t have to–“ Julie started quickly, raising her hands up placatingly.

“It is something I wish to do.” Spock responded. “I am sorry for my behavior towards you last night, Miss Julie. Vulcans are very… possessive of our mates, and the touching of hands is quite… intimate in my culture.” Spock explained, eyes flickering over briefly to see how Jim was doing with the scanner. Spock cleared his throat. “When I addressed you, I did not intend for to be… as harsh as I seem to have been.”

”It’s really okay, Mr. Spock.” Julie said. “I did flirt with your husband when you first arrived. You had every reason to be wary of me. I’m so sorry for any discomfort I’ve caused either of you.” Julie said, looking between them. Jim tucked the scanner back in his pocket right before she looked to him.

“I also wanted to apologize for our behavior after we left the dining room too.” Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should be able to control myself more but…” He forced out a chuckle. Julie smiled slightly.

”I do not feel remorseful for that.” Spock said. Jim’s eyes widened slightly, and he looked at Spock through the corner of his eyes. Julie laughed lightly, before showing them to their table for the evening.

”No more apologies, alright?” Julie said with a smile. “We’re all good for the rest of the trip.” She promised before going off to talk to other guests.

”You don’t feel remorseful for our behavior?” Jim asked lightly, as the pair sat down. “That’s an interesting character choice.”

”I do not.” Spock responded. “It was an… enlightening experience.”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “I bet you say that to all the boys.” He said with a small smile.

Spock shook his head slightly, the softest of breaths escaping his lips. He wanted to say something else, but he wasn’t sure what else he could say. “Did you get the scans necessary?” Spock asked softly.

Jim nodded. “Once we get back we can see if she’s like Isaac.”

”I do not know what the other explanation for the rhysticyne would be.” Spock shook his head slightly.

Jim leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath. “If we get this all figured out tonight… we have a whole morning of vacation before we get close enough to call the ‘Fleet to come get things settled.” His lips quirked upwards in a smile. “What do you think, Spock? Any activities you’re desperate to try?” He leaned towards his friend, eyebrow raising.

Spock swallowed, his mind immediately supplying activities that most newlyweds would be partaking in. The activities the crew thought they had been engaging in through the whole trip. Vulcans would very rarely be called desperate, but Spock couldn’t deny the stirring in his chest. “I will follow your lead.” Spock said after a moment.

Jim let out a soft chuckle. “Well, we probably shouldn’t get drunk tomorrow. Maybe we can find something else interesting.”

”Indeed.” Spock averted his gaze.

They spent a moment in companionable silence before Jim spoke again. “How would you feel about looking in on the dancing for a bit tonight, Spock?” Jim asked, glancing over at the Vulcan.

”I am unopposed to the idea.” Spock responded with a quirked brow.

”I’m… curious to see what the big deal is.” Jim shrugged awkwardly. Part of him thought back to the closet, Spock pressed against his chest. It was unlikely Spock would want to dance, but… it would be nice.

“We may stay for a few songs.” Spock nodded.

Jim’s smile bloomed once again, and Spock wondered briefly if Jim would want to dance. Vulcans did not often dance, but Spock would if Jim asked him. There were many things Spock would do for Jim.

* * *

They walked into the ballroom to find that, despite the early hour, the dancing was already in full swing. A band dressed in blue tuxes played an upbeat song from a long time ago. Couples danced in all sorts of fashions. Andorians circled each other with hard gazes leveled at each other, Tellarites waved their arms, clapped and stomped, and the humans did anything and everything in between.

Jim let out a low whistle, looking over the dance floor. “It’s… different than I expected.” He said. He had been to formal occasions for Starfleet where people had danced, but never was it this… eclectic. Never were the differences so obvious. “Would you like to find a seat?” He asked, leaning close to Spock to be heard.

Spock blinked back some surprise. “Would you not like to dance?” He asked, tilting his head towards the dance floor.

It was Jim’s turn to blink back his surprise. “I didn’t think…” He trailed off. He cleared his throat. “Would… you like to dance, Mister Spock?” Jim asked.

”I believe it would be… a fascinating experience.” Spock quirked a brow. If you desire to dance.” He tacked on, suddenly hesitant.

Jim smiled. “I would love to, Spock.”

He led the other man onto the dance floor. He moved to how he would normally dance with someone, but paused. “May I take your hand?” Jim asked, looking up at his friend. “Or would you rather…” He trailed off. “How do Vulcans usually dance?”

”Vulcans do not usually dance.” Spock responded, taking a moment to strengthen his mental barriers. “You may dance as you usually would.”

Jim nodded, swallowing slightly as he took Spock’s hands. He guided one to rest on his shoulder then kept hold of the other. He moved his empty hand to Spock’s waist. “Is this okay?” He asked, starting to lead the man in swaying to the music, which had slowed down considerably.

”It is acceptable.” Spock nodded, looking down at his friend. He felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards at the concern on Jim’s face, the obvious care to make Spock feel comfortable. The hand on his waist was… pleasant. All of it was very pleasant.

”I don’t believe that Vulcans never dance.” Jim mused after a minute spent in a half awkward half comfortable silence.

”I did not say Vulcans never dance.” Spock responded. “Just that we do not often dance.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “How do you dance when you do?”

”We have complicated folk dances for a few rituals. They come from pre-Surakian times.” Spock explained.

”Will you teach me one day?” Jim asked, looking up to meet the Vulcan’s gaze.

”If you would like.” Spock said, shifting his hand in Jim’s. “You will not likely have any occasion to use them.”

Jim shrugged slightly. “I like learning from you, Spock.”

Spock had spent enough time around him that Jim’s sentimentality didn’t surprise Spock anymore, but the simple confirmation that Jim did enjoy his company was enough to make his heart beat faster in his side. “You have also taught me much.” Spock said, not quite sure how else to respond.

Jim let out a soft laugh. “No, what I’ve done is ruin all your good Vulcan teachings.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “That is not how I would put it.”

Jim laughed again, louder this time, a wide grin taking over his face. “How would you put it then, Mister Spock?”

”Among other things, you have taught me the value of friendship and emotion.” Spock’s voice was soft.

Jim rolled his eyes. “You can’t lie to me, Spock. We ruined each other.” His voice was light and teasing, but Jim regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth. The question was in Spock’s eyes, his brow furrowed slightly.

The song ended and Jim cleared his throat, pulling away from Spock before he could ask. “We should… we should get back to our room.” He said.

Spock looked at Jim with confusion, but nodded, allowing Jim to lead the way back to their room.

* * *

The pair sat in a silence that, while not uncomfortable, was nowhere near their usual level of companionable. Spock began the analysis of their scans of Julie, glancing occasionally at Jim and thinking about his words. It was clear Jim didn’t want to talk about what he said earlier, but that left Spock even more puzzled. What did Jim mean? It was clear how Jim thought he had ruined Spock, but how had Spock ruined Jim?

”Jim–“ Spock began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by the analysis finishing. He quickly turned back to the analysis. “Julie is a being similar to Isaac.” He said.

Jim let out a breath, half relieved by the quick work of the scanner. “Alright, Spock. Tomorrow morning as we get within range of the Star Base, we’ll call the Enterprise and report our findings. After we have confirmation of our backup, we’ll go see Stubbing and figure out what exactly is going on.” He nodded, moving to stand. “I recommend we get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day, no doubt.” He started getting ready for bed, desperately hoping Spock wouldn’t try to broach the subject of what Jim had said earlier. They still had to sleep in the same bed for the night and it was not the time for Jim to confess anything.

Spock stayed silent, but he didn’t move, looking almost as though he was lost in thought. It was a few more minutes of Jim rushing to get to bed before Spock said anything again. “Jim, earlier… when you said ‘we ruined each other,’ what did you mean?” He finally asked, voice soft.

Jim silently cursed, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. “I don’t know, Spock.” He lied with a shrug. “Maybe… maybe I just felt better saying that than saying I ruined you.” He swallowed. “I mean… there’s no doubt that you’ve changed me. Changed the way I think about things. You’ve… ruined me for the better, Mister Spock.” Jim forced a smile onto his face.

”That is illogical.” Spock responded with a quirked brow. Jim swore he heard a hint of disappointment in the voice, and when he glanced up he thought he saw it there on his friend’s face.

”I think…” Jim hesitated, debating on whether or not this was a horrible idea. “I think I care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone else.” It wasn’t necessarily romantic. They had said plenty of things that were flirtier or more romantic than that. This was just… the truth. “And honestly sometimes, it’s hard to imagine caring for anyone as much as I do you.” That was a bit more of a stretch, but if he was actually saying his thought process, might as well fully come clean.

Spock didn’t know how to respond. His heart fluttered in his side, the tips of his ears warmed considerably. “That is how I have ruined you?” Spock asked, quietly.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. ”Yeah.”

“I feel… similarly.” Spock finally stood up from the desk, moving to get ready for bed. “Your friendship is very important to me.” He said, knowing Jim couldn’t have meant the sentiment in a romantic way.

Jim smiled a sad sort of smile, looking down. “You don’t need to say anything else, Mister Spock. I know it’s not your strong suit.” He laid back in their bed. “Try to get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

”Yes, sir.” Spock responded, sparing one last look at Jim before going to change into his meditation robes.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim was able to get in contact with the Enterprise early the next morning. The cruise ship was set to return to the base by the afternoon, and the Enterprise would be waiting for it, and could easily reach them now if necessary. Jim hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

Jim and Spock had found the Captain’s office and quarters in their earlier explorations of the ship, but now they weren’t hoping to avoid the man as they had earlier. Jim knocked on the door.

“Enter.” The man called without a second thought. Jim and Spock walked in, a grin gracing the man’s features. “Hello, Mister and Mister Kirok.” He greeted.

”Scan him.” Jim said with a nod to Spock, moving to lock the door behind them.

“Pardon?” The man asked, blinking back his surprise as Spock pulled out his scanner.

”My name is not Jim Kirok. I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. Me and Mister Spock were sent to investigate the strange occurrences on this ship, and have found that several of your crew are androids that are routinely drugging anyone they come into contact with.” Jim said, walking towards the man’s desk. “Are you an android, Captain?” He said the title with disdain, as though the man had tainted it.

“Not to my knowledge.” The man said, his friendly smile growing more forced.

”He is human, Captain.” Spock said with a nod. “And a remarkable specimen as well–“

”Your husband appears to be flirting with me, Captain Kirk.” Stubbing said with a laugh.

”He is not my husband.” Jim said, slightly defensive. “And he wasn’t flirting. Continue, Mister Spock.”

”He appears to be over three hundred years old, yet his body has not aged past fifty.” Spock continued, shooting a look at the Captain.

Jim let out a low whistle. “Three hundred years.” He looked over the man. “You look good for your age.”

”Ah, you’re now flirting with me to prove you don’t have feelings for Mister Spock, am I correct?” The man asked with a smug sort of smile.

Jim stiffened. “You’re being ridiculous.” He scoffed.

”I’ve been alive a long time, Mister Kirk.” Stubbing said, a sigh evident in his voice. “I’ve seen a lot of things.” He moved to pace around his office, Jim and Spock watching him carefully. “I was born in 1931. I grew up in a tumultuous time, I‘ve watched countries grow and splinter. I fought in wars. But the best times… the best place to be, was somewhere where love was blooming. I started Captaining romantic cruises in the 1970s. And I had the most incredible crew. Wonderful, kind, loving people, more like family to me than any of my blood. I almost didn’t realize… they were aging and moving forward, but I wasn’t.” He stopped walking, swallowing.

”Julie passed away first.” He said slowly. “And once I had realized… I started working to… to capture her memory. I couldn’t bring her back, although I tried. So I worked towards the next best thing. I used computers and I made consciousnesses based on my knowledge of my friends.” He shook his head slightly, glancing at Jim. “But, I digress.”

“These cruises, they were silly little things. But when you had captained enough of them you started to notice the people. The… stories of their lives. The fascinating ways they met and fell in and out of love. How often the things that kept them from being happy were just… quiet miscommunications.” He locked eyes with Jim for a moment, before his piercing gaze moved to Spock. “Or… a refusal to say anything at all.” Both of the men stiffened, feeling the weight of the accusation. “They made themselves miserable for what? Fear of rejection? Being let down?” He shook his head sadly, moving to sit at his desk once again. “You notice the patterns, and you see all the people that are doomed to be alone because they’re standing in their own way.” He looked between them. “I had been looking for solutions to this, and I discovered rhysticyne in the late 21st century.” He said. “Harmless enough in most small doses, but lowers the inhibitions and raises the libido much more than alcohol.”

“You can’t just drug people–“ Jim began, but the man cut him off.

”I knew you two weren’t together, the first time I saw you.” Stubbing said. “I didn’t know what it was. Why you were pretending, but I’ve seen it before. The tension between the two of you is clear to anyone. The longing glances, the awkward but desperate kiss in the hall. I’ve seen it a thousand times. Why deny it?”

Jim’s gaze flickered to Spock, before he looked at the Captain again. “You cannot just drug people.” He repeated. “You can repeat over and over again how you think you know what’s best for these people, but you can’t. You can’t begin to understand the complexities of their relationships to themselves and each other. It’s not always as easy as having emotions for someone and acting on them.” Jim walked towards Stubbing. “Tell me, Captain, what do you know of Vulcan social norms? Or Starfleet rules regarding relationships?”

”Well–“

”Clearly not very much.” Jim said. “If you did, you would know most Vulcans are betrothed at a young age. Or that Starfleet frowns upon relationships between a Captain and his crew.”

”Pardon me–“ Stubbing tried to interject, but Jim wasn’t having it.

”You’ve lived for a long time for a human.” He dismissed with a shrug. “There are Vulcans that have lived longer. You’re a smart man.” He shrugged again. “But that does not make you omniscient.” He leaned over the Captain’s desk, looking the man in the eyes. “You’re not Cupid. You are not a god.” Stubbing was silent, and for a long moment, the room was quiet.

Jim moves away from Stubbing’s desk. “Starfleet and the Enterprise are meeting us back at the Star Port to take you and your androids into custody.” He said, voice quiet but filled with a storm of emotion underneath. “I trust you won’t cause us any trouble.”

Stubbing looked… tired and suddenly much older than he had before. “No… no I don’t imagine I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

Spock stared at the door to Jim’s quarters for a long moment before he knocked.

”Come in.” There was a sigh evident in the Captain’s voice. “Mister Spock.” Jim forced a tired smile onto his face. “To what did I owe the pleasure?”

Spock wasn’t sure exactly why he was here. They needed to coordinate reports, but that could wait for the next day. It was late and both of them were… tired. But Spock couldn’t forget, couldn’t stop thinking about some of the things Jim said. “Captain… you lied to Stubbing.” He said awkwardly.

Jim forced a half-hearted laugh. “Well first of all, he tried to drug us, so I can’t feel too guilty. Secondly, aside from our ‘obvious’ fake marriage, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You… said that I was betrothed. And that Starfleet would disapprove of a relationship between us.” Spock felt his heart pound against his chest.

”I believe I implied both of those things, though I didn’t exactly say either of them.” Jim avoided Spock’s gaze, turning his chair slightly to look at the wall instead of his friend. “Either way, what does it matter?” Jim asked, chancing a look to Spock. “He was wrong. There aren’t any romantic feelings between us.” He lied.

Spock swallowed. “Jim… I cannot stop thinking… Perhaps at first I may have been influenced by the rhysticyne but,” He paused, trying to find the courage. “I believe I am in love with you.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He quickly turned to look at Spock, trying to gauge any emotion on his face. “Spock…” He shook his head slightly. “Don’t try to pity me.” He said warningly. “I’ll be alright.”

”It is not pity, Jim.” Spock shook his head. “I could not pity you. If you decide you do not wish to pursue anything with me, you will have many others to pick from, but for me… it could only be you, Jim.”

”Spock, don’t say that sort of thing.” Jim said, looking up at his friend in surprise. “You’re an attractive, brilliant man–“

”You have ruined me, Jim.” Spock said, stepping towards the man. “In more ways than you could know.” 

Jim shook his head again, but he met Spock halfway. “Are you sure?” He asked softly, grabbing Spock’s arms and squeezing lightly. “This isn’t the rhysticyne or anything?”

”I am sure.” Spock responded, dark eyes locked onto Jim’s. “I love you, Jim.”

Jim grinned, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck and pulling the other man down into a kiss. This kiss was different than the one they had shared before. Nothing was being held back. Everything was open and free, and it was wonderful. Years of love and affection culminated in their embrace, and everything else faded away as insignificant.

”I love you too.” 


End file.
